Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to memories with novel memory cells with improved write margin.
Background
Memory is a vital component for wireless communication devices. For example, a memory may be integrated as part of an application processor in a mobile phone. With the ever increasing demands for more processing capability in these wireless communication devices, low power consumption has become a common and critical design requirement. For example, low-voltage memories are desirable in products for the emerging of Internet of Things.
Various techniques are currently employed to reduce power consumption in wireless communication devices. One such technique involves reducing the operating voltage of the memories. However, operating the memories at a low voltage may reduce write margin. That is, the performance of the such low-voltage memories may not be as robust as desired because of write fails. Accordingly, one design challenge is how to address the write margin issue.